In order to move a load in an up-down direction, a chain block is generally used. The chain block includes a hand wheel, a wheel cover, a main body portion, and the like. The main body portion is provided with a load sheave around which a load chain is wound. Then, when a hand chain wound around the hand wheel is wound up, the hand wheel rotates, and the rotation of the hand wheel is transmitted to the load sheave through a predetermined transmission mechanism including gears and the like. Thereby, the load hung on a lower hook are moved in an upward direction. Conversely, when the hand chain is wound down in a state where the load is positioned in the upper side, the load is moved in a downward direction. Such a chain block is disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1.
In the chain block described in Patent Literature 1, a wheel cover (refer to FIG. 19) is mounted to a second main frame, but the wheel cover is provided in a shape following the contours of a first main frame and the second main frame.